redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redwall Obsesser
Now that you're registered with a userpage, just click your name and edit! --LordTBT Talk! 01:25, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I NEED HELP I CAN'T FLIPPIN' UNDERSTAND ONE WORD OF THAT MANUAL THING WILL ANYBODY TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!????? THERE IS NO LINK ON THE FREAKIN' SANDBOX PAGE AN' I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING HERE!!!!!--Redwall Obsesser 01:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :What are you having trouble understanding exactly? --LordTBT Talk! 01:56, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah that thing is a little confusing... The more you mess around with stuff it will make more sense. Like when your done with a paragraph and ready to start a new one skip a line. Um, when your writing the paragraph dont use the space bar too much these annoying boxes will appear boxes will appear so when you think that line is long enough press enter to go onto the next line. Also when beginning a paragraph you don't have to manually indent Redwall wiki will do that for you... it's kinda confusing... anyway welcome to Redwall wiki I and other users will gladly help you if you ask. To name a few Charie Swordmaid , Zaran Rhulain, Some random redwallfan, Sambrook the Otter oh and i almost forgot whenever you leave someone a message be sure you sign your name with this little button thing ~ ~ ~ ~ at the bottom of the page again welcome to Redwall wiki... enjoy!--Aida Otterock 02:09, 30 October 2008 (UTC) btw if you want to make a user page when you go to edit your user talk there should be a tab next to discussion a little bit below the right hand corner click then and there should be an empty page ready for you to type on Don't get so frustrated It is a little confusing at first, but after a few more days of editing stuff you'll get the hang of it. If you're not sure how the page looks like, the "sandbox" is actually the preview button, just click it and see how your page looks like. Oh yea, don't indent your paragraphs, the website automatically does that for you on the final edition and if you want to separate paragraphs, hit the enter button twice so there is a empty space between the last paragraph and the next. Anymore questions just refer to me Aida, Charie, Some random Redwall Fan, Sambrook, and LordTBT. Signatures are signed with four of these babies xD : ~ Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 02:18, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Does this help? Alright, calm down. I know it is REALLY confusing, and the comments "Just calm dow and figure it out." do not help. Okay, I'mm going to explain the basics on how we work stuff here. Alright, listen carefully... Editing If you want to add something to a page, go up to the top of the screen. At the right-hand side of the page, you'll see two little tabs. Edit this page and Discussion. Click Edit this page. From there, you'll be transported to a screen with a big box in the center that you can type in. Just add or take out what you wanted to. When you are finished, scroll down to the bottom of the screen. First, you'll run into a Summary box where you are told to type out a brief summary of what you changed. Don't let that scare you. It could be long and complex, or just filled with Added stuff. You could even leave it blank. It really doesn't matter. Right underneath the Summary text box are 3 buttons. Save page, Show Preview, and show changes. Hit the Show Preview button if you want to see what the page will look like when you save the changes. Usually, it isn't too important unless you're adding an image or something complicated. The Show Changes button is almost never used. You can ignore that one. When you are satisfied that you are done, hit the Save page'' button and the changes you made will stay on the page. Editing tricks You can do a bunch of stuff with your text, like '''Make it bold, italicize it, put a strike through it, or underline it. Here's how to do it. Bolding and italicizing text is really easy. All you use is this little thing '. Watch: To make text bold, type out (text you want bold) Notice there are 3''' of those little ' things. To make text italic, type out ''(text you want italicized). Notice there are '''2 of those little ' things on either side. To put a strike through text, type out (text you want striked) Links Links are highlighted words you can click that lead to a different page, like if you click here, you'll go directly to my user page. This is very important, so listen up! Again, making links actually isn't too complicated. Again, you just type out certain symbols and put text between them. Watch, here is what you do. (Title of page you want the link to lead to That's all. Like, say you want a link to lead to the page on the book Redwall. First you would type out this: Redwall And when the page is saved, it should look like this: Redwall But you may be wondering, "Wait, how come when he typed out here it led to his user page. The truth, I didn't type out here I typed out this: here See that little |? What is on the left of that slash is what the link will lead to, and what is on the right is what it will say on the page once it is saved. By the way, that | thing is not a capital i. It is what you get when hold down the 'shift' key on your keyboard and hit the \ button. Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't. Anyhow, that's all I can say right now. If you are confused or have any questions, leave a message on my Talk page and I'll help you out. Have fun, and welcome to the wiki. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) PS Read Red Tide and tell me what you think. :Sorry but I need to comment here on 2 important issues. The "Show Preview" button should be used all the time, every time you edit. That's why it is the very first thing you see on the Manual. Catch mistakes or things you forgot to include with the button. :Second, while it is not required to put in an edit summary, it is highly encouraged. --LordTBT Talk! 03:30, 31 October 2008 (UTC) simple. to add a "User Page" when on it, just type what you want to to be in the box and press save changes =)Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Also, when you want to start a new section, press = twice and type the name of the section, then press = twice again. Start a new line and type the message. Black hawk 22:45, 30 October 2008 (UTC) User page. Calm the heck down. Really, it's not that big of a deal. Okay, right now, your user page is blank. To get to it, look at the bar on the left-hand side of the screen. It should be divided into boxes. One of them says Community. This box should have. A)-2,593 articles on this wiki (or something like that). B)-Welcome back, Redwall Obsessor. Underneath that Welcome back, there are three underlined phrases. my page, my talk, and my widgets. Click My page You'll go directly to an editing window. That's your user page. Type whatever the heck you want to, but DO NOT say your name, age, adress, or birthday. Also, handy little edint tip, if you type out (something) it will look like this. =Something= It will divide the page into a section. Here are some ideas for a user page. -What books you have. -Which books you've read. -Favorites (book, character, etc.) -Any other stuff. Alright, next time, ask me something calmly. OK? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:48, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks. One more thing, though. How do you get the words to not go all in a straight line and have the little blue dashes around it, like this message probably does? --Redwall Obsesser 17:10, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You indent. --LordTBT Talk! 17:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfics What the heck are you worried about? Your story is AWESOME so far! Dark stuff, that will get you a lot of attention around here. Hopefully none of it will be bad. But anyway, it's an AWESOME story. Keep it up! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Aroc sounds like a real psychopath. When you do kill him off (if you ever do), be sure to make it extremely satisfying. Yeah, I agree, you're story is AWESOME! And I've only read like the first chapter!!!! If I may suggest, how about killing Aroc in a strange, unexpected way, like Gabool dying by Skrabblag. I dunno how, what about like his own rockarm being knocked upwards to hit his head and breaking his skull? Also, I haven't read Taggerung, but to me personally, I read its storyline on this wiki and it seemed like the best one by far (and you like it the most too)! I like the idea of killing the 'top dog' to gain that title. Can you post a couple reasons as to why you liked Taggerung? (I'm almost done with Marflox, then Legend of Luke then Lord Brocktree, then TAGGERUNG! Skrabb-a-log [[Image:Log-a-log.jpg]] 00:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yayness! Thanks! I'm thinking, maybe, I'll have, like, a fight within Redwall Abbey in the next chapter. Like two Abbeydwellers fighting. Hm. Well, gotta go. Bai.Redwall Obsesser 23:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hai Dosen't suprise me she would filp out like that -giggles- Froooooggieeeee Au- I mean Froggie, since I know that was you, please sign your name with four little ~ things at the end of your post. I only knew it was you because, well, we have magical friend powers. XD. Oh, you can also push the little button that looks like a signature thing at the top. Redwall Obsesser 00:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Twilight Wiki is Evillll Lookit this! You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Merrystar. The reason given is Intimidating behaviour/harassment. Start of block: 23:32, 2 November 2008 Expiry of block: 23:32, 16 November 2008 Intended blockee: Redwall Obsesser Omg! Just 'cause I said hi on my best friend's page on the Twi Wiki I get banned from there!!?? Ohhh, she can come to the Redwall Wiki, but I can't go to the Twilight Wiki? One last question, mates... Okay, I get all of the signature stuff and whatnot, but how do you change the picture? My computer doesn't have Paint so I can't resize it... How do you make the pic so dang small! Do you just upload it big and it automatically does it, or what? Please help! Redwall Obsesser 22:53, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :You can specify the pixel size in the image code, like this: . Please try to keep your signature close to the size of mine. --LordTBT Talk! 00:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yay, thanks, I fixed et! Redwall Obsesser Talk! 00:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Editors page Hey, I saw your question for LordTBT. Anyone can go ahead and add their name to the editors page, including you! :-) Glad to have you with us. Just as a note, the link in your signature to your talk page doesn't work. You misspelled "Obsesser". --Ember Nickel 02:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Trouble Help me, please? I'm having trouble with the styling and stuff, whatever you call it. First-- Whenever I try to italicise or bold text, it doesn't work. Second-- How do you indent? I edited my story where it's properly... Er, dunno what you call it, but it's where whenever someone speaks there's a new paragraph. I can't figure out how to make an indent. Buddy, it indents automatically on wikia. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) (took me forever to figure thatput, too!) It does? Ok... "Blah blah blah!" "Blah! Blah!" Replied Blahblah. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) OK, it's stuffy then. To indent, just do those colon thingys, you know, the eyes of my smiley face. :) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) That's what it says, but those are always evil to me. And sweet picture for your siggy, er, Mauran Axestripe. Redwall Obsesser Talk! 01:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I didn't do it. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:24, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, why are they evil? Not that I know that much of tecchie stuff. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I call things evil when they don't work for me. XD. And I know very simple HTML, but this Wiki formatting thing confuses the crap outta me. Redwall Obsesser Talk! 01:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) (If this is on your user page, I haven't read it) What's your fan-fic called? Mine are Hollyfire's Tale and Nightmoon. Are you still confused? I might be able to help. If you need help on your signatures, you can ask Sambrook the Otter. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC)